Black and White
by Estefani
Summary: (AU) The poor Mizuno family had always been at odds with the wealthy Takamine family. As a Civil "war" between the Poor and the Rich occurs for equality, An egotistic Kiyomaro deals with the unconfidently and ditzy Suzume as her tutor. Soon, her views on the current society started to threaten his feelings. -On Hold-
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Konjiki No Gash Bell!**  
><strong>

**A/N:** All right, originally I've scrapped this fan fiction from , DeviantART and Tumblr. Sometimes, I've thought of it and figured that I should continue it without are rewrite since it's too soon with only three chapters. This is a Human AU where Mamodo battles do not exist at all and it is based on a mixture of Romeo and Juliet and the Westside story.

**Prologue**

A century ago, in a land called Mochinoki, a group of an impecunious family found their way to the land and decided to settle down there after a harsh journey of searching a new place that they would call home. Little by little, savings by savings, they begin to build their house and planted a garden that would become famous with the passersby Opulent families two years later

The head of the Opulent family offered a huge account of money as an idea to share the garden and sell its fruits, vegetables and other natural resources. At the owners of the fascinating garden felt uneasy of taking the money but the rich man encouraged them with a promise of getting the profit from the selling.

Soon, a treaty between the heads of the families established.

During its treaty days, the rich and poor children would attended school and participated in plays and other activates together while their parents, grandparents, aunts and uncle would be working together.

However, the peaceful days ended when the Opulent leader, brainwashed by his elitist wife, broke the treaty and invaded the other family.

A gang war between the two families begin.

Defeated, the impecunious family and their land, soon, become under the control of their former ally. The annexation would last for a very, very long time.

_**Impecunious under Opulent Rule**_

_A century later_

Grayish skies, sometimes, with rain pouring down. The usual weather of Mochinoki, now a city. In rare days, the sun would shined throughout the clouds.

In a park, there stood a girl, probably at the age of six or seven. She's in a sand box, holding a torn doll. Luckily it wasn't raining today but the gray sky made her so depressed that she wanted to cry but she refused to shown a weakness to her bullies; a couple of rich children, taunting her for just being poor. How did these kids would find her if they aren't attending the same school? Probably they were stalking the miserable girl.

Unfortunately, the descendants of the Impecunious, the name and a term of the first poor family still lived under the Opulent rule, due to the latter party, following a tradition of their ancestors.

Over the years, Mochinoki was divided into two separate territories. There's certain laws about the actions from the lower class against the high class. However, there's a difference:

A Opulenian can get away with it.

A Impecunian can't.

No equal rights. Heck, the Impecunians can't even flee the city without a permission from the government which, of course, ruled by the Opulent. Their answer will always be NO.

Can this girl asked herself of why she's still alive?

Not unaware, there's a boy, at her age, standing behind a tree, watching her. Judging by his clothes, he's from a rich family so what was he doing in a territory that he, obviously, doesn't belong in Oh right, he can go into the poor side anytime he wanted. But if someone from the poor side would sneak into his territory, BOOM, they're jailed.

Talk about unfair.

The fated meeting of these two young children would 'haunt' them in the later years.

_End of Prologue_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Konjiki No Gash Bell!

**A/N:** And the reason why I've reupload this fanfic is because we need more fanfics with canon characters.

**Chapter.1**

Today was a very bright event that was taking place in the Northern side of Mochinoki City. However, in the Southern side, there wasn't no brightness at all.

Captured and thrown, 100 people were in an over-huge jail cell. At the news of raising taxes and prices on food, bills and rent, and other needs for the households had caused an uproar within the poor side. Addition of 50 joined their fellow civilians after. Those people threw rocks and other sharp objects at a wealthy business man who had come for a visit and more like taunting them than handle the issue in the mature way.

The incident had reached the ears of the civilians, living out in the country. Particularly, at the ears of Mariko Nakamura, a daughter of a farmer. Her reaction to the news wasn't so pretty. Kaneyama, who had come to her house for a visit, wanted to do something about the business man but he couldn't, without, risking himself into jail.

Leaving Kaneyama in her small, but comfortable room, she stomped straight forward to her father's office, grasping a newspaper in her fist. She was very angry and disgusted by the actions of their government.

Reaching the door to the office, Mariko slammed it open.

"Father!" She slammed in the newspaper on her father's desk, barely missed his fingers. The front page of the newspaper featured the today's incident. "What is the meaning of this!?

Mr. Nakamura sighed as he rubbed his forehead with his fingertips.

"Mariko, we've been through this before."

"It doesn't matter!" Mariko exclaimed, angrily. "The rich and wealthy bastards are taking more than what we had! Soon, we're not going to have NOTHING."

Mr. Nakamura frowned.

"Mariko, it is the way things are. Longest, they still have the power over us, there's nothing we can't-"

Mariko glared.

"Giving in so easily, huh? Fine, I don't need you, Father."

With the last words, coming from her anger, Mariko turned around and walk out of the office while ignoring her father, repeating her name and ordered her to come back.

_'What a kind of a father do I have!'_ She screamed in her mind. _'Only if mother was still here...'_

Back in a few years, Mrs. Nakamura had died in a fire accident, leaving Mr. Nakamura the only surviving relative of Mariko. However, "murdered" was more a logical word in Mariko's opinion. No, it wasn't no opinion to her. Mrs. Nakamura, along with a few of women in the farm-house were murdered by a group of crazy, misogynistic men who couldn't stand a woman, fighting for not only for her rights but the rights of the poor people as well but of course, the burning farmhouse incident was cover up as the usual trashy "accident" excuse.

_'...Mother...'_ Mariko felt some tears, forming in her eyes but she wiped them away._ 'No, I shall be strong!'_

* * *

><p>Inside of an alley, a pair of dudes -A older one with a rip-off suit and a younger one with a pink T-shirt and light yellow pants were talking about the jailed incident. Aside of the dudes, there were some supplies outside of two tents. It's assured the men had made the alley their home.<p>

"So, did ya heard the news?" The younger dude asked.

"Of course," The older one answered. "Those rich ass bastards had the balls to raised the shit up." He expressed his anger through words. "How dare they!"

The younger man shinned his skateboard as he leaned against the wall of a building.

"I guess I've saved up my cash for nothing." He said, sarcastically.

"Don't give me that shit, Eita." The older man said, still angry. "There's always a chance to get back at those rich, greedy asses."

"Ever heard of sarcasm?" Eita shot him a look of annoyance. "Geez, you are such an old man, Kosokawa."

Kosokawa responded by taking out his sunglasses from his pocket and put them on, and smirked at Eita.

"Yes, I may not know a couple of words you youngsters used these days but I do know a hell lot of shit more than you."

It was Eita's turn to smirk.

"Well, in that case, teach me how to rob a bank or something."

Kosokawa's grinned evilly.

"I'd be glad."

"Well, well, well. Whatcha do we have here?" A taunting voice spoke out.

"Who's there!" Eita winced at a blond-haired man with in a dark green suit. "No way," It seemed Eita recognized the man. "You're the famous boxer, Steng!"

"What an honor that a loser like you had recognized my skills as a boxer." Steng smiled but unkindly. "Right, Galliont?"

"Galliont!?" Kosokawa exclaimed in surprised. "The son of the rich ass bastard that came to our side of the city to just taunt us!?"

A second man; like Steng, he also had blond hair that reached his neck with curls in the end. He's also in a suit but a dark blue one. He had a creepy smile on his face.

"Ha ha ha, Kosokawa. It's been a while." Galliont said with a mocking tone of voice. "How do you like, living on the streets, so far?"

"You..." Kosokawa's eyes twitched with anger.

"What do you two want?" Eita asked. "Speak it and be gone."

"What do we want?" Steng rubbed his chin with his fingers. "We want to take over this alley because we say so."

"WHAT!?" Kosokawa and Eita exclaimed at the same time.

"You heard him," Galliont joined his partner. "Losers gives in with the gentlemen. The weak can't win against the strong."

"How dare you!" With that, Kosokawa went at them with a fist in air, getting ready to start fight for the alley. "You'll pay for that!"

Eita threw an empty bottle of wine at Steng who had dodged it.

"Bring it on, kid!" Steng declared.

Soon, the alley's entrance, between the buildings, were clouded with people as they chanted "Fight! Fight!" Kosokawa and Galliont repeated punching each other while Eita and Streng boxing in an ugly, horrible way.

"Kick their freaking money-hungry asses!" One person called out in a scourged, mixed with anger, tone.

"Show them that they can't just take what belongs to us!" Other person shouted.

Suddenly, there's an a police car siren turning on, reaching the ears of the watching croud and they know one thing that was coming at them.

"The cops are coming!" One shouted as they ran to ignored of being taken to jail.

Five police cars were coming their way as a helicopter appeared above of the fighting men. A black-haired man with a mustache, clothed within a tan trench coat, put out a sport microphone and began to shout.

"All right, break it up! I repeat, break it up!"

* * *

><p>Inside of the police headquarters, in a private room, on the highest floor in the building, Cheif Shakotan, the man who had come in the helicopter sat behind his desk with a rather disappointing expression on his face, before the four men -sitting on chairs- who were fighting in the alley.<p>

Standing behind the men, there's two representatives of the rich and poor famines. They were...

"Mr. Takamine and Mr. Mizuno." Shakotan said with a slightly annoyance tone. "You understand the reason behind your necessity presences in my office, I hope?"

Mr. Takamine and Mr. Mizuno nodded.

Shakotan stood up and glared at the men in his office, with his hands behind his back.

"Some things had changed over a couple of years. The government decided to make a peace treaty between the Northern and Southern sides of Mochinoki City," He paused and stared, sternly at the representatives, "which it means, the people from your sides can visit each other longest there's no violence involved." He quoted the last sentience in a serious, enraged tone. "I will not see your faces in my office again. Advise my warning to future trouble-makers in both sides. " Then he turned around, his back facing and added, "Dismiss."

* * *

><p>Inside of a brown-colored, 1998 Honda Accord EX 4dr Sedan card, Mr. Mizuno, behind the wheel, kept his eyes on the road as a conversation had begun in the back of the car<p>

"Oh my," A young woman, probably in her early 30s, moaned of disturbance at the alley incident. "The rich are very cruel." She cast a pity gaze on a young man who's sitting next to her. "Eita, you looked very horrible."

"Yes," Eita said with a grant. "But I couldn't just let those bastards push me and my friend around."

There was a couple of bruises on Eita's face.

"It's all over. It's in the past. Learn mistakes from today." The woman said in a motherly voice. "By the way, my husband and I had been seeking for our daughter," Her gaze on Eita became a questioning look. "Have you seen her?"

"Mrs. Mizuno," Eita replied, "Your daughter were last seen in the fields of the grapes. I assured she was gone when you had come out of your home to seek her help."

"Suzume's probably at her secret place." Mr. Mizuno said with a soft knowing smile.

"Ah," Mrs. Mizuno had completely forgotten about the secret place that her daughter would go to at times. "Let us go there."

_End of Chapter 1_


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Konjiki No Gash Bell!**

**A/N:** I've corrected Laila's Japanese name.

**Chapter 2**  
><strong><br>**Inside of a black-colored mansion, Steng settle down on a sofa, holding a glass of wine, having a smirk on his face. Thanks to his cash, he was scout free from facing jail time for crashing into that alley. He give out a victory laugh as he took a slip of his wine.

The front door was being heard open and closed as an excited grin appeared on the famous boxer's face as he stood up, waiting for his visitor to come into his famous living room. In one second, a teenager boy with dark blueish hair in a school uniform entered with a rather knowing look but Steng didn't noticed and welcome him.

"Yo, Hiroshi Yamanaka. You would not believe what happened today, my man!"

"I know," Yamanaka frowned. "I had seen it on the news, Steng." He folded his arms. "And I've told you not to pour shit on the poor people."

"But, it's fun to pick on them." Steng said, proudly as he took other slip of the wine. "You should have been there, Yamanaka."

"And I get my ass kick out of the baseball team? No, thank you." Yamanaka said, rolling his eyes, in a disapproved tone. "Besides, my girlfriend would kill me. It's not enough she is pissed at our government for raising the taxes."

"What the fuck was her name again? Nakamura? The farmer girl? Woo, ya lucky yo parents doesn't know about her." Steng chuckled. "Breaking up with a hot cheerleader over a plain-looking chick."

"And you're very lucky that you're a boxer or your ass would be in jail by now." Yamanaka countered back. "And that's your opinion of my girl. Besides, the cheerleader cheated on me and she's annoying as hell."

Steng snickered.

"Why? You refused to sleep with her?"

"On a matter of fact, yes."

"Ooh, burn." Steng said, mockingly as he got up from the sofa. "Where the hell is Takamine? He told me that he get me some tickets for his girl's concert, my man."

"Oh, he got you something way better than a ticket." Yamanaka said, pulling out a VIP pass and handed over to him.

"Oh yeah." Steng's grin went bigger. "This is the shit! I shall give my thanks to the pop idol herself."

"You're welcome." Yamanaka grinned.

* * *

><p>Inside of an abandon building, located in the east of the city, there's a meeting going on in the basement. No one but the regular attenders did not know about the activities taken place in the said building.<p>

"Tonight, the Takamine family will be having a party." A blond-haired dude with brownish spiky bangs reported. "In my opinion, I see this party as our cue to strike!"

"I'm agreed with Sebe." A brownish-haired dude, clothed in a tan-pink sweater, over a white shirt and wearing gray pants, leaned against the wall with his arms folded. He's wearing a blue hat as well. "Crashing the party will be a good thing for us! Besides, I'm getting bored. We need more excitement in our daily dull lives." He added with a smirk.

"But would that idea give the government and media more reasons to throw horrible things at us?" An orange-haired girl asked, worriedly. She's wearing a rather old school uniform along with a pink hat on her hair. "Is there an other way to get back at those people?"

"Ah, come on, Shion! Stop acting like coward for once! Who were responsible for your parents' deaths? Those people. The same ones who murdered Mariko Nakamura's mother." Sebe exclaimed, getting frustrated.

"Hey! How dare you bring her parents into it, Sebe!" A girl, wearing a plain-looking dress and a purple sweater, exclaimed angrily. She had short hair with brownish color. "We're here to discuss about an idea of getting back at the rich, not to bring up horrible, tragic memories!"

"Really, Koko?" Sebe spoke out, indenting the brown-haired girl. "You know what that means, right?"

Koko stood there in silent.

"By getting back at the rich bastards, you'll be getting back at your best friend. What's her name? Ah-"

"Don't bring Sherry into this, Sebe!"

"See what I mean?" Sebe give out a snicker. "Your best friend practically abandon you cuz her mama say so."

"You..."

"You two need to take a chill pill! We can't just go and crash the party." A childish voice spoke out behind the two adults. "Without our leader's consent that is."

"Children doesn't know shit." Haru rumbled, rolling his eyes.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?"

"Naomi, please calm down." Shion pulled a young girl with pig-tails from Haru.

"But Haru's such an ass!" Naomi yelled, trying to struggle free from Shion's hold on her. "And I'm going to kick him in the-"

"Watch your language, Naomi!" Kaneyama appeared with a stern look on his face, cutting off Naomi's full sentience.

In response, Naomi just shrugged and turned around, muttering a "humph" as she folded her arms.

"Where the hell is Eita? He supposed to be here." Kaneyama asked, looking at Shion, Haru, Sebe and Koko.

"Eita's on his way, along with Miss Mizuno's parents, to the secret place." Shion answered.

"The secret place, eh?" Kaneyama grinned, knowing. "Anyway, let's get down to business. I've gotten permission from our leader herself."

"Yay!" Everyone cheered.

More pleasant people started to come in.

* * *

><p>A group of youngsters sat in a circle under a tree, shaving them from the sunlight. They were in a park.<p>

"You know, what's funny? A purple-haired one asked.

"Yeah?" One with orange hair answered.

"Despite the long history between the Takamine and Mizuno families, their children never once saw each other..

"Hmm, that is funny."

"I wondered what Mr. Mizuno's daughter looks like." A blond-haired boy look up at the tree. "She's the one that Kiyomaro supposed to be tutoring very soon!"

"I thought she had a tutor already?" One girl with long, curvy blond hair give him a confused look.

"Yes, she did but they decided to replaced him since Kiyomaro's much smarter than him."

"That's so messed up." The purple-haired girl shook her head in disapproval. "They could a least give her a choice in the matter."

"Yeah." The orange-haired boy agreed.

"I also heard the Mizunos had adopted a girl at your age, Gash! So, while Kiyomaro's busy with the tutoring, you can play with her!"

"Come on, Cherish. Gash's too shy with girls."

"Look who's talking, Ted."

"Reira!"

"Ha ha ha."

Gash lay down on the glass.

"Hey Gash!"

A dark pink-haired girl appeared in the view, waving her hand. In her other hand, she's carrying a basket.

He sat up and turned his head to glance at the said girl.

"Hey Tio! Come here! I want you to meet my new friends!"

"...Um, sorry Gash...We've gotta go back to work." Ted said, giving him a smile.

"Yeah, sorry about that. We'll introduced ourselves to your friend in other time." Cherish got up as well. "See ya."

Gash blinked and watched the pair leaved in confusion, leaving only Reira behind. He looked at her.

"Um, Reina..."

"Albert will be needing my help at his work as well, Gash." She said, sadly. "You know how it is when you're friends with someone from a pleasant family..."

Gathering her dusty toy planes and cars, Reira walked away without sparing him a glance. However, when she had walked passed Tio, the glance of hers became a slight glare, confusing the other girl as well.

Soon, Gash and Tio were all alone in the park, eating the delicious food from the blanket in silence.

* * *

><p>In the middle of a flower field, a young teenager girl stood there, looking up at the sky. The wind blowing around her, the girl found a pink petal on the palm of her hand as she smiled sweetly at it.<p>

"Yo, Mizuno! I'm expecting to find you here." A voice called out.

She turned around and faced Eita.

"Eita!"

"Your parents are waiting in the car. We have to get you to the meeting soon. Can start anything without you, right?"

"Right." She said, cheerfully. "Let's go, Eita. We got a party to crash."

_End of Chapter 2_


End file.
